Legends
by BlueFireLord
Summary: Notice: I have changed my Pen Name from Nathaniel B to BlueFireLord. Legends are beings of unbelievable power. The Dark One rules the world with an iron fist, and it is up to a young Legend and three Heroes to save the world. Rated K Plus for violence.
1. The Prophecy

_In this world there are monsters. And there are animals, and humans, and heroes. But there are also another thing: there are Legends. They have unimaginable powers, and they can use them for good or evil. _

_The most powerful legend of all was The Shining One. But he was poisoned by The Dark One and died. Now The Dark One rules the land with an iron fist. But there is a prophecy of hope that a young Legend, accompanied by three Heroes, shall overthrow The Dark One and restore balance to the world._


	2. Legend

**Heya guys and welcome to chapter one of a new book: Legends! It is kind of Lord of The Rings style, and I hope it can get as big as RisingSun. Don't worry, I'll keep updating RisingSun. Also, I'm planning a sequel to RisingSun. ENJOY DA CHAPTER!**

"Kyle! Get inside!" Kyle heard his Father's cry.

"No Father, I have to fight!" Kyle replied. Ignoring his parents warnings, he grabbed a stone axe and charged towards the zombies. He clumsily swung his axe at one, and he missed. He managed to dodge the zombie's attack, and slammed his axe into the zombies head. He began hacking away at the zombie until it was finally dead.

Kyle turned around to see a group of three zombies heading towards him. He was about to run when a man wielding an iron sword and axe rushed in. The man stabbed one zombie in the chest, decapitated anther with his axe, and flipped over the final zombie to thrust his sword through the zombie's back.

"Hello, Kyle." The man said. "My name is Rowan. I am a Hero, and you are a legend."

**~Two Days Later~**

"There must be some mistake," Kyle said. "I'm definitely not a legend."

"We have went over this," Rowan replied. "Your powers will not show themselves until they are ready."

"I AM NOT A LEGEND!" Kyle shouted. As he shouted he banged the table, and where he hit a blinding flash of white light occurred, destroying the table.

"I'd say that looked pretty legendary," Rowan said. Rowan had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, blue eyes, and some stubble. He looked about 30. He carried an iron sword with a bronze crosspiece and hilt, an iron tomahawk/hatchet, and a variety of concealed knives, from large hunting knives to small throwing and skinning knives. He also carried a bow.

Kyle looked surprised. "I... Don't know what happened," he stammered. "I was just angry, and then this happened."

"Maybe anger is the key to your powers," Rowan said.

"We should hope not," came a feminine voice. "Oh, you haven't met me yet, Kyle," the lady said. "My name is Ayleth." Ayleth was tall, and she wore a green dress. Her only visible weapons were two long elegantly crafted daggers. "The Dark One's powers are fueled by anger and hate. Anger leads to evil." She said.

"Are you a hero too?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," Ayleth responded. "We are waiting for one more,"

"Well then wait no longer!" Came a voice. They all turned to face the door, were a short man carrying a heavy spear walked in.

"Hello Merek, my old friend!" Rowan greeted the man.

"Rowan! Good to see you too!" Merek responded. He looked around the room. "Right," he said. "We have three Heroes and our young Legend. Let's get this quest going!"

**hope you enjoyed! Review for more! **

**~Nathaniel/BlueFireLord who hopes you enjoyed**


	3. Battle

**thanks to spark'n'jets, blue-ender-star, and of course The Spaded Blade for reviewing! I haven't had time to update RisingSun cause people like this one better. Enjoy DA next chapter!**

"Mount up!" Rowan said. They were all sitting at a campfire, where they had been eating. It was the first day of their journey.

At Rowan's command, the trio mounted their horses and began to ride.

"Are you sure this is the way to the next village?" Merek asked.

"Yes," Ayleth responded. "Rowan knows this countryside better than any map,"

Suddenly Kyle called out, "Zombies ahead!" The group pulled to a halt and looked where Kyle pointed. They saw that a group of mounted soldiers was fighting off the zombies.

"We shall help them!" Rowan cried. And with that they charged.

Rowan arrived first. He started hacking away at zombies. He was surprised to see that some zombies were mounted. "Merek!" He called. "Take the mounted zombies with Kyle. Ayleth and I will deal with the rest."

"Agreed!" Merek replied. "Kyle, with me! CHAARGE!"

Rowan dismounted, and he saw Ayleth doing the same. He kicked a zombie in the face, and then whipped out a hunting knife and threw it into the zombie's gut. He withdrew his knife and blocked a zombie's clumsy attack and retaliated by slicing it in half. He kicked the body away as he turned and threw his tomahawk at a zombie. Without pausing, he flipped over an undead soldier and stabbed a zombie through the stomach. He then shouldered an undead into another zombie, and they both fell to the ground. He retrieved his tomahawk when he was distracted by a blinding white light.

Kyle swung his new golden mace and slammed a zombie in the face. The force of the impact knocked the zombie of his horse. He saw Merek charge a zombie and ran it through with his spear. Merek then barged into another mounted zombie.

Kyle turned just in time to block a zombie's attack as it swung it's stone hammer. He rocked back on his horse and swung at the zombie. When his mace hit the hammer, another flash of light occurred and the zombie was flung from his horse.

_whoa, _Kyle thought. He turned to face the zombies with a new determination. This time when he attacked, he focused on using his powers. Sure enough, more white explosions occurred and he was soon using his powers regularly. As he blasted a zombie to bits with his powers, he saw Ayleth. She was expertly twirling her daggers, killing any zombie that came near her. Suddenly Kyle became very tired, and he drifted off into a deep sleep...

**end chapter 2! Hope it wasn't too boring, it was basically just a chance for Kyle to use his powers. Next chapter will be at the village. Thanks for reading and review for more!**

**~Nathaniel/BlueFireLord**


End file.
